


The Morning After

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [7]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to “Bedtime for Flitters”  
> Originally posted March 2003.

P08.12.08  
Babalon Weyr  
T’lon’s weyr  
Early morning

T’lon woke slowly, his eyes gradually focusing and awareness of his surroundings kicking in. He was in his bed. It was a rest day. And he had a very warm and gorgeous pain-in-the-ass healer curled up next to him. Naked. Life was good.

Hungry creeling next to his ear and a tiny head butting his cheek made him smile. “Good morning, my precious lady,” he whispered to his newly hatched gold flit. “Hungry are we? Guess that means I’d better go get us all some food. Chances are a certain bronze flit will be here soon looking for his daddy.” Tael gently untangled himself from Barrington with a sigh of regret. He’d liked waking up next to the other man—almost too much—and got out of bed.

Pulling on a pair of cut off sweat pants and an old sweatshirt that had long ago lost its sleeves, Tael tied his hair back with a strip of leather and slipped on his sandals. One glance back at the luscious man sleeping in his bed and Tael strode out to the ledge where Quinth was waiting. Zephyr came barreling out behind him, unwilling to leave T’lon’s side.

Chuckling softly, Tael plucked the little gold out of the air and tucked her into the crook of his arm once he’d mounted Quinth’s neck. She chirped her happy agreement, and soon the trio was landing near the entrance to the dining hall. Not long after that they were aloft again, a basket of goodies fit for both man and flit strapped to the big blue’s neck.

~*~*~

A strident squawk in his ear pulled Barrington from his sleep, and he chuckled at the sight of his day-old bronze sitting on his chest and staring down at him. “Hungry, little man?” he asked, stretching decadently, feeling the slight soreness that spoke of the intensity of the night he had shared with T’lon.

“Hey, Tael,” the healer murmured, turning his head to the side only to be greeted by an empty bed. “Where are you...?” Bar finished, cradling Tonic to his chest as he sat up and looked around the bluerider’s weyr. The place was quiet - too quiet for there to be anyone other then him there, and the older man wondered just where his lover had gotten himself to.

 _His lover._ Jays, the words sounded good. After months of sniping at each other they’d finally given in to their mutual attraction. And what a night it had been. Bar was amazed that the sheets were still in one piece let alone the skin on either of their backs.

Tonic shrieked again, nipping at Barrington’s arm in a demand for food, making the healer curse quietly. “Okay, okay, I’ll find you something to eat - if I can figure out how to get down from here that is...”

Mentally calling Gambler, his older brown, Barrington sent the flit to look for T’lon, feeling just a bit of trepidation at what the fire lizard might see when he found the younger man.

~*~*~

T’lon was just unhooking the basket from Quinth’s neck when he heard the shriek of a young flit, and then Tonic popped in above his head and circled down to land on his shoulder. Laughing ruefully, Tael gently rubbed the little brown’s tummy. “Sounds like someone is hungry, doesn’t it, Tonic? Guess I’d better move it.” From her perch on his other shoulder, Zephyr agreed happily.

Striding through his weyr, he paused at the doorway , drinking in the sight of Barrington, warm and flushed from sleep, in his bed. A shiver of possessive pride raced through him as did the thought that this was where the healer belonged. Tamping the idea down, Tael put on his sexiest grin. “Guess I got back just in time. Good thing I come bearing gifts, might be the only way that little loudmouth lets me back into my bed.” Holding up the proffered basket, Tael set it next to the older man before shucking out of his shirt and sandals and crawling back into bed. “Even managed to get something for us too.”

Bending, he gently kissed Barrington’s lips. “Good morning,” he husked softly.

“Morning,” the healer said in return, trying to scowl but ending up grinning at Tael. “And food definitely will get you in all of our good graces. Was wondering if you’d stranded me up here or something.” The words came out in a teasing manner, but there was a bit of an edge to them.

Digging into the basket, he set out bowls of meat for the flitters then, once they were happily gobbling their meal, pulled T’lon back to him for a longer kiss. “Next time,” Bar growled, “wake me up, okay?”

A little breathless at the healer’s sensual assault, T’lon agreed. “I was going to this morning, but you looked... like you belonged there. I kinda liked it; besides I honestly thought I’d get back before you woke up. The kitchens were slow; guess there are a lot of breakfasts in bed this morning.”

Reaching into the basket, Tael pulled out freshly baked and sliced bread, butter, cheese and a bowl of already cut fruit. “Wasn’t sure what you liked, hope this is okay,” he commented as he set about pouring two cups of klah from the skin he’d brought back to complement the meal.

“Liked waking up here m’self - until I found out I was alone,” Bar shrugged, running his hand up Tael’s arm, then peering at the selection of food the bluerider had brought. “And that looks great.” He took the offered mug of klah and inhaled deeply, the aroma of the beverage doing a great deal to wake him up. “As for what I like, well, the main dish was carrying the basket, so there was no worry there.”

“This mean I can talk you into a repeat performance sometime?” Tael asked softly, holding up a piece of fruit for the healer to take a bite out of as he waited with baited breath for the answer.

Barrington chewed slowly then licked his lips to clean the tart juice from them, watching how Tael’s eyes followed his every movement. “If we weren’t both holding mugs of hot klah right now, I’d start that repeat performance right now.”

“Well if that’s all that’s stopping you, healer,” Tael growled reaching out to take the older man’s mug away and setting it down on the table next to his own mug, then putting the basket and plate of food on the floor. “Anything else standing in your way?” he asked, eyebrow cocked challengingly.

“Shards, you’re easy,” Bar laughed. Before T’lon could snap back with a retort, however, the healer lunged, pinning the bluerider back against the pillows and proceeding to kiss him good morning in the thorough fashion he had planned earlier.

“Only for you, healer, only for you,” Tael replied when he finally managed to break off the kiss for air. “And look who’s calling the pot black here - or did I just imagine last night?” the bluerider teased right back, a hand sliding down to cup the other man’s ass and a single digit sliding in the still moist opening that T’lon had possessed not too long ago.

Bar’s entire body spasmed at the light stimulation, and he shook his head to clear the clouds from it. “No, you didn’t, Rider, but this morning I’m gonna be the one who gets to play with you, understand?”

“Think you can fly me, healer?” Tael growled challengingly, his eyes glinting with wicked anticipation at what was to come. He wanted nothing more than to let Barrington take control, but he wasn’t gonna make it easy for the older man; it just went against his nature to do anything easily.

“Think you can keep me from doing it, Rider?” the older man snarled back, wedging a knee between Tael’s thighs and pushing it upward to spread them. If he had thought for a second that T’lon didn’t want this as much as he did, he wouldn’t be trying it, but a promise was a promise after all.

Pushing up against the older man, Tael tried to buck him off, only half-heartedly. Shells, he’d dreamed of the healer being this forceful, but this was beyond his dreams; T’lon was more turned on than he could remember being in a long time outside of a flight. “Is that the best you can do?” he snarled at the older man, even though it was obvious from his weeping phallus just how good the healer was really doing.

“Hardly,” Bar laughed, twining the fingers of one hand in the bluerider’s hair and tilting his head back enough for them to lock eyes. “You haven’t felt anything near my best, lover.”

Tael snorted derisively. “Yeah right - big talk, healer, but so far I ain’t seen anything beyond the fact that you’re one sharding good screamer when you get your rocks off.” Tael was deliberately crude, wanting to see just what the older man would do, how he would respond to calling their lovemaking ‘getting off’.

The healer stilled and then looked down at the younger man, his hazel eyes molten. “I don’t scream when I ‘get off’, Rider, no matter how good the sex was. _You_ made me scream, and it was not by us getting us off. My question for you is what you thought of it all?”

“I thought it was us loving each other into senseless piles of flesh, but I... wanted to be sure I wasn’t just a good time for you. Would’ve killed me to think that. Forgive me?” he asked, his voice going gravelly and his eyes glittering with a strange brightness as he said it.

“Tael,” Barrington breathed. “Even when I was furious with you, I considered you a good time; it’s just now I think of you as much, much more.” He dipped his head to nip at the bluerider’s ear, and then looked at him again. “As for forgiving you... I’ll see how loud you scream and then let you know.”

“Another challenge!” T’lon grinned, heaving an inward sigh of relief. They would have to take some time to get it right, but Tael had a feeling that he and the healer were just meant to be. “Can’t resist a challenge; give it your best shot healer, I dare ya!”

Bar laughed at that and snaked a hand between them to tug lightly at the barbell adorning T’lon’s foreskin. “Oh, I plan to, Tael. And I promise that it’ll be one we both remember.”

Shuddering at the sudden, intense caress, Tael nearly jumped out of his skin. So much so fast. Taking a deep breath, he managed to get the healer to let go of him, and, lying back dramatically on the bed, arms spread wide, he smirked at his lover. “All right then - do your worst!”

After leisurely surveying the younger man’s gorgeous body as if it was a feast laid out for his own personal enjoyment, Bar rocked back on his knees, rubbing his hands together before reaching for the container of oil. “Roll over, lover,” he purred, waiting for Tael to do just that before sitting astride the other man’s hips.

Pouring a thin stream of the liquid down the bluerider’s back, Barrington then began working it into the taut, warm flesh, getting as much enjoyment out of the feel of T’lon squirming under him as the other man was from the massage.

“Have wanted to be able to do this to you since that first time you came into the infirmary,” he admitted. “Just too gorgeous for words but also too sharding full of yourself. By the time you left, I was ready to strangle you - that or go jerk off anyway.”

“_I_ was full of myself?” T’lon groaned in feline bliss as he rolled and moved with the flow of the healer’s hands - and oh what talented hands they were! “Look who’s talking, Mr. High and Mighty Healer of Pern. You used to drive me insane, you know,” Tael confessed, arching into the touch, moaning in both total relaxation and nascent arousal.

“I’d dread going into the infirmary in case you were there. Looking good enough to devour, always so cocky and self-sure. So far out of my reach it hurt to think about it sometimes. Had to act like that or I would have made a complete ass of myself over you. Still might,” Tael confessed softly.

“You made me want things - dangerous things that had words like forever and always rolled up in them and dreams of a real home and family and happiness on a permanent basis. Scared the stuffing right out of me. Jumping off cliffs was easier than facing you. But in the end I couldn’t stay away.”

Barrington’s hands stilled, and he leaned in to nudge Tael’s hair out of the way and kiss the back of his neck. “Like the sound of all those things - with you anyway. Think you made me so nuts because I was half in love with you even then. Now I know I’m all the way there.” Sighing, he rested his head against the bluerider’s, knowing what he said to be the truth.

“But as for me driving you insane... Just wait, lover, that will come soon.” The massage commenced again, with Bar’s hands working lower and lower until he was pressing them over the firm globes of T’lon’s ass.

“Love you too, you know - so much it hurts sometimes,” T’lon admitted on a moan as he canted his hips upwards into the firm embrace.

“Barrington - Jays, those hands. Lover - oh jays - Fuck me, will you?” Tael begged and moaned under the sensual assault. It was maddening, frustrating, and sublime -and the bluerider never wanted it to end.

“Thought I was supposed to do my worst,” Bar whispered, breathing the words across Tael’s slick skin as he nipped at the small of the younger man’s back. “That would include driving you as wild as you had me last night, right?”

T’lon groaned inaudibly. It was going to be a long time before he got satisfaction; he just knew it!

“Has anyone ever told you what a cruel and sadistic person you can be?” the bluerider moaned even as he arched his back when Bar hit a particularly erogenous area on his back. “Jays! That was...” he moaned.

“Why thank you, Bluerider,” the healer chuckled evilly, continuing to work at that one spot until T’lon was a mass of shuddering goo under his hands. “I do pride myself on being good at what I do, especially when it comes to working with such wonderful material as I have right now.”

Bar leaned in and placed a light kiss at the top of Tael’s ass, then flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin there, feeling his lover’s full-length shudder at that. Then, ignoring the moans that had him wanting to leave off this game and get right to the good stuff, Barrington moved lower, stroking and pressing on T’lon’s muscular thighs, kneading them until they were loose and relaxed. Tael’s calves were next, then his feet - an act that ended with Bar sucking his toes one by one into his mouth.

“Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tael chanted mindlessly as he writhed and squirmed under his lover’s deadly hands and mouth. Much more of this and he was gonna come from just Barrington’s touch. He’d never before considered skin an erogenous zone, but under the healer’s hands nothing was safe, and everything was arousing.

With a hot, satisfied grin Bar sat back on his haunches, studying his lover’s prone form with a critical eye. “Roll over, Tael,” he murmured, moving to help the bluerider when his muscles didn’t seem to want to comply with the request. “Can you handle it if I do your front too?” the healer asked, stroking his slick hands over T’lon’s calves, then higher as he went back to his knees.

“Shells, Barrington, oh, you feel so good - love your hands, those miserable, torturous, lovely hands. Touch me, lover, make me cry out and squirm then fuck me raw,” Tael breathed, arching into the touch, teasing and taunting even as he was driven to madness.

“Oh, I most definitely will,” the older man breathed, digging his fingers into Tael’s well-formed thighs, kneading the oil into his golden skin. His fingers framed the other man’s rampant erection for a second, and then moved over the dragonman’s stomach and up to his chest. Tael’s nipples were stroked and played with, teasing them into tight peaks that begged for the touch of Barrington’s mouth. Not wanting to deny either of them anything, the healer leaned in and closed his teeth around one of T’lon’s nipples, increasing the pressure until Tael was squirming even more beneath him.

T’lon was reduced to mindless whimpers and moans. His hips were constantly thrusting, seeking relief. His hands scrabbled at the covers and clutched the fabric desperately to stop himself from doing the same to Barrington’s head. It was excruciating; he was so hard and needy he was sure he’d come at any second. But the torture continued until he thought he’d go mad. “Please, Bar,” he begged softly. “Be in me, please.”

“All in good time, Dragonrider,” the older man crooned, dropping his weight onto T’lon’s torso as he closed his lips over the dragonrider’s, taking his mouth as thoroughly as he planned to do his body.

“All in good time.” This was repeated as he backed off, grinning slightly at Tael’s wild-eyed look and gently rubbing his knee against the base of the other man’s balls. “After all, I’m sure I can bring you back to life if you decide to faint on me...” With a wicked grin, he drew Tael’s erection into his mouth, sucking and tonguing it fiercely, even as his oil slick finger delved past the tight muscles of the younger man’s anus.

“Barrington!” Tael wailed loudly, his entire body engulfed in heat. He couldn’t hold back anymore; he was being driven mad. His balls tightened, his abdomen clenched, and his muscles locked as he came with a roar in his lover’s mouth, eyes rolling back, head whipping from side to side and hands practically tearing the sheets off the bed with the strain of his release.

The healer drank down the bitter-salt of his lover’s climax, lifting his head as he licked the few stray droplets that had escaped his greedy lips, a sensual smile on his face. “Tastes better than the klah, lover,” he chuckled, dipping back in to flick his tongue over the head of Tael’s cock, loving the shudder that ran through the younger man’s body. Shards, he wanted to be in the bluerider, wanted to feel the heat and motion from the inside, but some bit of perversion made Barrington hold back, watching avidly as T’lon slowly recovered from his orgasm.

“Oh shells,” Tael moaned as he slowly came back to his senses. “Feel like you sucked my brains out by my cock, healer,” the bluerider admitted, his voice a little hoarse from all the begging and screaming he’d done. “Don’t think anyone’s ever made me that - vocal - either. Damn but I love you.”

Reaching out, Tael traced his lover’s face with a light finger. “How’d I get so lucky? Who’d have thought that Pern’s most pain-in-the-ass healer had a mouth to kill for, a body to live for, and heart to die for?”

Bar closed his eyes at that for fear that Tael would misunderstand the emotion that welled in them. “Don’t know, but I think I’m the lucky one, that you decided to trust me, to give this, us a chance.” He slithered up the taller man’s body until he was smiling down into T’lon’s dark eyes and then gently kissed him. “And that’s a heart to live for, love. It’s all yours, and if something happened to you, I’d go too; I know that for a fact.”

“Jays, Barrington, you wreck me,” Tael managed to choke out. His head was spinning with all the twisting emotions racing through him. “With that for an incentive there’s no way I’m gonna risk doing anything foolish enough to make you follow me. That’s a promise,” the younger man continued shakily. “However, right now - would rather you fuck me than wreck me, okay?”

Dipping his fingers into the oil on the bedside table, Bar made short work of stretching and loosening his lover’s receptive body. “You feel...” he sighed, twisting his fingers within T’lon, raking them over the bump of the younger man’s prostate. “Like living velvet around me, need to be in you - now!” Abruptly, Barrington slid his fingers out, pressed his knees under Tael’s thighs and pushed home, freezing the second he was fully embedded in the bluerider for fear that the slightest movement would send him over the edge.

“YES!” Tael bellowed, feeling his mate slide deep inside him. It had been so long since he’d been flown; he couldn’t believe how much he’d missed this. And with someone he loved like he did Barrington, it was like Impressing, the first time he and Quin flew, the first green flight Quin had won - all of that combined and more. “Shells, oh shells. So good in me, lover, so... Move dammit!”

“Shit,” the healer gasped, scrabbling for the fine threads of his control, especially in the face of Tael’s reaction. “Give me a second... Too long...” His hands fisted in the sheets, and his jaw clenched until, with the release of his pent up breath, Barrington felt himself back away from the edge. “Not going to go without taking you with me again, lover,” he whispered, sliding a hand between them and stroking Tael’s cock, working to bring him to his full length again as he began stroking into the younger man, keeping the contact with his prostate random for now.

T’lon whimpered at the sensual scrape of his prostate on random strokes, his fists clenching into the sheets beneath him as it sent sparks of fire along his nerve endings. The slick feel of Bar’s fist gloving his rapidly filling erection, the finger that teased and tormented his piercing made him buck upwards and thrust backwards at a mad pace, hoping to impale first his body on the Healer’s erectionand then turn around and impale the healer on _his_ one. . “More, more please, lover, shells, baby yes, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he moaned mindlessly.

“That’s it,” Bar crooned, tweaking one erect nipple with his free hand even as he gave the golden barbell a twist. “Jay,s I love seeing you like this, love seeing you over me too, want it all the time, need it, you.” The pace of his thrusts sped up, and as his body tightened, Barrington knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Let me feel you, lover,” he husked, moaning out the words as the first tremors of his orgasm claimed him.

T’lon’s eyes rolled backwards, and his whole body arched. The tugs on his nipple and then on his piercing were just the right touch to send him flying. Whispering his lover’s name harshly, the tendons of his neck fully extended, the bluerider came furiously, his seed managing to reach even his chin with its forceful release.

Whimpering at last as he wound down, he yanked Barrington’s head down and proceeded to ravish the older man’s mouth just as the healer had ravished his body. “Mine!” he growled hotly.

“Yours,” the healer husked, dredging up the strength to raise his head from his lover’s shoulder and stare bleary-eyed down at him. “And you’re mine too, understand?” The last was added in a possessive growl and accompanied by an abrupt flexing of Barrington’s hips. “From now on, got it?”

“Shells, yes,” Tael sighed, with a slight moan as he was reminded of just who had possessed whom this time. “No one else I want to be with. You got me, you pain-in-the-ass healer, stole my heart when I wasn’t looking and damned if I want it back now,” he continued with a grin.

Groaning softly as he moved, Tael made a very pointed observation. “However, after this I have a feeling I’m going to be the one with a pain in the ass. Shells, can’t remember the last time someone flew me that hard or that well. Thank you, lover.”

“Thank you,” the healer sighed, ducking his head to lick at the droplets of semen that decorated his lover’s neck and chest. “For being you, for being such a challenge, for making this what it is.” Shifting lower, Barrington groaned as his cock slid out of T’lon’s body but continued to lick at the other man’s skin, cleaning every trace of his climax from him.

“And do you want me to put some numbweed on it?” he asked with an evil grin, raising his head from between the bluerider’s thighs and smirking at him.

“Sharding healer, always trying to slather me with numbweed,” Tael chuckled softly, a hand reaching out to stroke the side of Barrington’s face. “You try it and you die - I wanna feel each and every twinge and know that I’ve been claimed by my mate. And you are, you know. I want you with me, Bar, every night. I want to wake up next to you, fight with you, make love with you, and be with you. Will you have me?” T’lon asked seriously, heedless of the position they were in. “I love you, healer, always.”

“Considering I already had you, I think the point is moot,” Barrington smiled, crawling back up his lover’s body and looking down at him, his expression turning serious as well. “And considering that I love you as well, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Want to do all those things too, Tael, with you, only you. But...” He grinned at that and collapsed next to T’lon, resting his head against the younger man’s shoulder. “Think we can wait until later today to move me in? I’m beat!”

“Don’t think you left me a solid bone in my body to be able to move, healer, so yeah, moving in can wait till later,” T’lon agreed quickly, pulling Barrington down on top of him, relishing the solid weight of the older man pressing him into the mattress. “Hmmm - feels so good,” he sighed, content.

“Love you, healer. Glad you finally said yes.”


End file.
